


The Reunion

by Diana2019



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana2019/pseuds/Diana2019
Summary: Jane and Maura's paths cross in a park as Maura ponders going to her high school reunion. (This is an AU fic)





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was inspired by the third prompt in this post:  
https://thepriceisrizzoli.tumblr.com/post/186168595088/some-rizzles-ficlets-i-dont-feel-like-writing-but
> 
> 3\. (strangers) Maura is sitting on a bench outside her class reunion too anxious to go inside because she’s single and feels socially awkward. Jane walks by, asks if she’s ok, and sympathizes bc she recently felt weird about being single at her own reunion. She volunteers to be Maura’s pretend girlfriend, saying she can even make a big scene and dump her if she wants for social cred

Jane Rizzoli grumbled angrily as she walked out of the building. She hated having to be the police representative at fundraisers, it made her feel like a prize show dog. She dug through her pockets, hoping for find a few dollars to stop and get junk food to crash at hers with a Red Sox game for the rest of the night. She kept thinking about some rich guy from town telling her he’d donate big to the police charity if she went to dinner with him and how she’d had to smile and nod as the chief of police watched them with a warning eye. She cut through the park, hoping to cut down her tile walking home, she didn’t want to miss too much of the game. She walked past couples holding hand, teenagers smoking and drinking in public (she could be bothered to stop them, she wanted to go home) and past a woman on a bench who was muttering to herself. Jane stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel, something about her has caught Jane’s eye. The woman seemed to be anxious about something. She was wringing her hands, her right knee was jumping and she seemed to be mumbling to herself. Normally, Jane would’ve brushed her off as a homeless wreck but the woman’s dress and shoes looked expensive. Jane slowly approached her.   
“Are you okay?” She asked hesitantly. The woman’s knee stopped jumping and she turned with look at Jane with large hazel eyes.   
“Oh, yes. I’m just trying to talk myself to go to my high school reunion.” The woman replied with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Jane dropped next to her.   
“Yeah, those are rough...I had mine two weeks ago. Same bunch-a idiots they’ve always been.” Jane nodded with a sigh. They sat quietly for a few seconds until the woman turned to Jane and began:  
“I just never fit in and seeing these people who made fun of me for being smart and, as they said, boring makes me break out in hives!” She stopped to take a breath. “And the thought of going along is even worse.” She shook her head and turned to look ahead again.   
“Why don’t I go with you?” Jane suggested forgetting about the game. There was something about this woman that had Jane curious.   
“Oh? I can’t...”   
“I’m already in this monkey suit, just tell ‘em you’re with me.” The woman turned to look at her again.   
“But I don’t know you.”   
“I’m Jane Rizzoli.” She put her hand out.   
“Your name sounds familiar...”  
“You gonna leave me hanging?” Jane laughed wiggling her fingers.   
“Doctor Maura Isles.” She replied as she shook Jane’s hand.   
“You’re a doctor and you’re ashamed to go to your reunion alone?!” Jane exclaimed.   
“They can’t see past who I was back then. They can’t see me as the chief of surgery at Mass Gen.” Maura replied. Jane jumped to her feet.   
“Come on! Let’s go! You have nothing to be worried about! You’re obviously a badass!” Jane exclaimed, “I’ll be your plus one and if you want, you can break up with me in very dramatic fashion!” Jane smiled. Maura’s eyes locked on her and she reluctantly smiled.   
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make an appearance.” She got to her feet and straightened out her dress.   
“There you go!” Jane smiled and held out her arm. Maura took it and gave her a warm smile, her cheeks lightly flushed. “You’ll have to lead the way though, I don’t know where your reunion is.” Jane said after they’d stood still for a few seconds. 

~~~~~~

Jane did her best not to look too surprised as they walked into the posh hotel ballroom.   
“What kind of school did you go to?” Jane whispered to Maura.   
“Private school, they didn’t want to have the reunion there.” Maura replied. She stopped by the sign in table and got her name tag, writing one out for Jane, who stuck it on her lapel.   
“Oh my god! Maura!” A shriek to their left made them turn. Jane felt Maura’s hand squeeze her forearm tightly as a woman in a too-small and too-sexy yellow dress walked towards them.   
“You okay?” Jane whispered as she turned to Maura.   
“Leah Albertalli. She bullied me all through school, she started the ‘Maura the Bore-a’ nickname.” Maura replied quickly.   
“Hi, I’m Jane.” Jane put her hand out when the woman reached them, stopping her from hugging Maura. “Jane Rizzoli.”  
“Oh,” the woman stopped in her step and took Jane’s hand, “Leah Albertalli. Are you detective Jane Rizzoli? The one that helped bring down that Flannigan crime family?”  
“The very same.” Jane replied. The case had close very recently and Jane had been featured predominantly in the media as the officer who arrested the family’s crime boss. She hated the attention but at least they wouldn’t be talking about Maura.   
“I didn’t know Maura had friends in such high places.” Leah replied, her tone making Jane scowl.   
“We’re not friends, we’re married.” Maura blurted out. Jane’s mind almost short circuited. She thought they’d play it as girlfriend but wives? They’d just met a few minutes ago and knew nothing about each other, how in the hell was this gonna go?  
“Oh...good for you.” Leah patted Maura’s arm twice and walked away.   
“I don’t like her.” Jane said watching as she walked away.   
“I am so sorry! I panicked and figured it’d be more impressive if I was married to you.”  
“Because being head of surgery at Mass Gen is totally unimpressive.” Jane smiled. Maura flushed as she gave her another smile.   
“Why don’t I get us a drink?”   
“Sure! I’ll have a beer.” Jane replied. Maura took a deep breath and turned to go to the bar. Jane couldn’t help but smile as she watched her walk away. Jane looked around and spotted a wall of photographs. She scanned the various photos of the clubs at school, trying to spot Maura only to find that she had only been in the science club. She saw a small news clipping about a science fair that Maura had won and another about a mathletes competition she had participated in, crushing the other schools. She looked up and watched Maura interact with a few people as she made her way back. Jane smiled as she watched Maura chat with a man that seemed friendly to her. He seemed to be needy, Jane assumed they’d been friends. She loved seeing Maura more confident in herself, they hadn’t known each other long but Jane could tell she was comfortable around this man. Maura turned and locked eyes with her. She smiled and held up her glass. Jane waved back but she couldn’t ignore the stirring in her stomach. Maura nodded at the man, gave him a quick hug and returned to Jane’s side.   
“Here.” Maura said handing her a glass bottle.   
“You’re, like, a genius.” Jane pointed to the articles.   
“I have a high IQ and I retain information very easily.”   
“But you didn’t know who I was when we met?” Jane smirked.   
“I had other things on my mind.” Maura have her a coy smile and slid her arm in Jane’s again. “I’ve heard a few people whisper about you when I was at the bar. You’re apparently very well perceived in the community and a great detective who may be recruited by the FBI.”   
“Yeah, I like the BPD, I’m staying put.” Jane shrugged. They walked around the perimeter of the room, speaking mostly about themselves not paying attention to the large crowd.   
“Maura Isles? Oh my God!” A man stopped them before he turned to a woman next to him, “honey, you remember Maura?” Jane read their name tags: Dan and Rebecca.   
“I do, Maura, what have you been up to?” The woman asked pulling Maura into and insincere hug.   
“I’m a Doctor.” Maura replied.   
“Don’t let her fool you, she’s Chief of Surgery at Mass Gen.” Jane corrected.   
“That’s really impressive!” Dan gave Maura a smile.   
“What have you both been up to?” Maura asked. Jane half listened as the couple went off on some story about how they met and traveled through South America for their blog. She was only snapped back to attention when she heard: “and how did you two meet?” She felt Maura’s fingers dig into her arm again.   
“I got shot,” Jane spluttered. She cleared her throat and started again: “I got shot on a case. Maura didn’t operate on me but when a detective is brought to the hospital, the chief of surgery checks on them...”  
“Because they’re a VIP patient.” Maura added. Jane turned to her and saw a small red patch appearing on Maura’s neck.   
“I was sent home about a week later and told to take it easy but I couldn’t stop thinking about her so I went back to the hospital and gave her my number and told her I wanted to see her again. She called me a few days later and the rest is history.” Jane finished as she leaned in and kissed Maura’s cheek. She saw Maura’s flush a deep red and thought that maybe she’d taken it too far but Maura had told people they were married.   
“Ugh, that’s so sweet!” Rebecca sighed. “Well, I have to go find Audrey, we’re supposed to recreate junior prom court for a photo. It was great seeing you Maura and it was nice to meet you Jane.” She waves at them and pulled her husband away with her. Jane turned to Maura.   
“Let me guess, you can’t lie?”   
“I break out in hives.” Maura scratched at her neck.   
“Sorry about the kiss.” Jane smiled.   
“Oh...don’t.” Maura shook her head. She began to lead Jane towards the other side of the room, talking about a former classmate she wanted to introduce her to. 

~~~~~~

They walked out of the hotel an hour later with smiles on their faces. They’d left early but Maura had had a successful reunion and Jane even had a good time. They walked in silence, entering the park, heading for the bench they had met at. Their shoulders kept touching and Jane kept trying to steal glances at Maura. It had been so easy to pretend they were married tonight. They seemed to have an undeniable chemistry but Jane couldn’t be sure Maura had felt it too. They stopped when they reached the bench and stood in silence, unsure what to say.   
“I’m this way.” Jane pointed over her shoulder before she slid her hands into her pocket.   
“I live...” Maura pointed to the opposite way. They stood in silence again, both of them smiling. “Thank you for tonight.”  
“It was a pleasure.” Jane replied, hating herself for making it awkward. “Well...goodnight.” She gave Maura a smile and a nod.   
“Good night.” Maura smiled back. They both turned and began to walk towards their respective homes. Jane was dying to ask her out but how could she just throw it out there? She threw caution to the wind and turned as she said:  
“Hey, do you...” she laughed when she heard Maura say the same. They walked closer to each other.   
“Um, do you want to grab dinner sometime or a drink?” Jane asked. Maura’s lips slowly stretched into a wide smile.   
“I would love to.” Jane dug into her pocket and pulled out her business card.   
“Call me and we can make a plan,” she handed it to Maura, “or you can come by the precinct, I pretty much live there.” She watched as Maura opened her clutch and pulled out a business card and a pen. She wrote on the back of the card and handed it to Jane before returning the pen to the clutch.   
“That’s my personal number, in case I lose your card.” Jane bounced on the ball of her feet as they let the night’s sounds surround them again.   
“I guess I’ll see you soon.” Jane said, “you have a good night and get home safe.”   
“You too!” Maura waved. They both turned and began to walk away.   
“Jane!” She stopped and turned in time to see Maura quickly walking towards her. When Maura reached her, she pressed her lips to Jane’s. Jane’s stomach fluttered as her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes and put a gentle hand to Maura’s lower back. They pulled away quickly and Maura began to walk away.   
“Good night.” She waved before turning and disappearing into the night, leaving Jane shocked and standing alone in the park.


End file.
